List of IBC specials aired
International events *''1979 Miss International Pageant'' (December 7, 1979) *''Miss Universe 2013'' (November 10, 2013) *''Miss Universe 2014'' (January 26, 2015) *''Miss Universe 2015'' (December 21, 2015) Sports coverages * NBA All Star Weekend 2014 New Orleans ** BBVA Rising Stars Challenge (February 15, 2014) ** State Farm All Star Saturday Night (February 16, 2014) ** NBA All Star Game (February 17, 2014) * 1991 Manila SEA Games (Together with PTV, GMA Network and RPN "now 9TV") * 1993 Singapore SEA Games * 1998 Bangkok Asian Games (with Vintage Television) * 2005 Philippine SEA Games (Together with PTV and ABC "now TV5") * 2009 Vientiane SEA Games (Together with PTV) * 2011 FIBA Asia Champions Cup (May 28-June 5, 2011) * 2011 William Jones Cup (August 6-14, 2011) * 2011 FIBA Asia Championship (September 15-25, 2011) * 2012 London Olympics (2012) (Together with PTV, TV5, AKTV and AksyonTV) * 2012 William Jones Cup (August 18-26, 2012) * 2012 FIBA Asia Cup (September 14-22, 2012) * 2012 AFF Suzuki Cup (November 24, 2012-December 22, 2012) * 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics (February 8, 2014-February 24, 2014) (Together with PTV, INN and Pinoy Extreme as well as TV5, AksyonTV, Hyper and Cignal) * 2014 Nanjing Youth Olympics (August 16, 2014-August 28, 2014) (Together with PTV, TV5 and AksyonTV) * 2014 Incheon Asian Games (September 19, 2014-October 6, 2014) * AIBA European Continental Championships * AIBA Junior World Championships * All or Nothing: Nonito Donaire vs. Jeffrey Mathebula Boxing Fight (July 8, 2012) * ASEAN Basketball League (2010-2011) * ATP World Tour Masters (September 26-October 1, 2011) * ATP World Tour Masters 1000 (October 17-24, 2011) * Australian Open (January 24-29, 2012, January 22-27, 2013) * BSCP National Pool Championships 2011 (October 9-11, 2011) * BWF Grand Prix (October 3-7, 2011) * CESAFI Season 15 (2015) (produced by Viva Sports) * Clear Dream Match: Team Phil vs. Team James (August 25, 2012; August 24, 2013) * Domination: Nonito Donaire vs Guillermo Rigondeaux (with Viva Sports, April 21, 2013) * FIBA Americas Championship 2011 (September 8-12, 2011) * India Open 2011 (August 19-22, 2011) * MBA on IBC * MICAA on IBC (1977–1981) * Milo Best Center Small Basketeers of the Philippnes (12-under)-Paserelle (15-under) Twin Tournament (September 28, 2014) * NBA All-Star Game (1997-2004, 2010-present) * NBA Playoffs (1997-2004, 2010-present) * NBA Finals (1997-2004, 2010-present) * ONE FC: Moment of Truth (March 29, 2014) * ONE FC: Pride of the Nation (September 8, 2012) * ONE FC: Return of Warriors and Rise to Power (November 25 and 28, 2013) * ONE FC: Champions and Warriors (Kings and Champions and Battle of Heroes) (November 26, 2013) * Pacquiao vs. Marquez 3 Boxing Fight (May 14, 2011) * Pacquiao vs. Marquez 4 Fight (December 9, 2012) * Pacquiao vs. Rios: Fight as One (November 25, 2013) * NCAA on IBC (2012-2013) * PBA D-League (2011-2012) * PBA Dream Game 2012 (February 5, 2012) * PBA on Vintage Sports (1995–1999) * PBA on NBN/IBC (2003) * Remembering: Thrilla in Manila (2011) * Ring Kings: Cotto vs. Mayweather Boxing Fight (May 8, 2012) * Smart Ultimate All-Star Weekend (July 23-24 and 31-31, 2011) * Southeast Asian Games (2011-present) * Star Olympics (1986–1999, 2000–2004) * UAAP Games (1975–1988) * Vindication: Manny Pacquiao vs. Timothy Bradley II Fight (April 13, 2014) * Wimbledon Championship (June 28-July 2, 2011) * World 10-Ball Championship (May 10-15, 2011) TV specials *''116th Anniversary of the Philippine Navy'' (May 27, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''117th Commemoration of the Day of Philippine Indepenedence: Tagumpay sa Pagbabagong Nasimulan, Abot-Kamay na ng Bayan'' (June 12, 2015) (with PTV and RPN) *''118th Death Anniversary of Dr. Jose Rizal'' (December 30, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''150th Birth Anniversary of Apolinario Mabini @ Tanauan, Batangas'' (July 23, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''2011 Metro Manila Film Festival'' (January 7, 2012) *''2013 UST Christmas Concert Gala'' (December 22, 2013) *''2014 Asia CEO Awards'' (February 22, 2015) *''2014 UST Christmas Concert Gala'' (December 24, 2014) *''2015 Asia Women’s Summit'' (May 31, 2015) *''2015 Miss Global Philippines'' (October 25, 2015) *''2015 UST Christmas Concert Gala'' (December 24, 2015) *''Ang Pagdating ng Hari: Isang Pamaskong Alamat ni Fr. James Reuter, S.J. (UP Stage Play)'' (December 24, 2013) *''APEC Philippines Kick-off'' (December 1, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''Ateneo Law School 25th Anniversary Documentary Special'' (2011) *''Noli Me Tangere Rizal Day Marathon Special'' (December 29, 2013) *''89 DMZ 5th Anniversary Special'' (1995) *''89 DMZ 10th Anniversary Special'' (2000) *''A Christmas Wish'' (December 22, 2001) *''Adboard Golden Pearl Awards'' (1997) *''AFP-PNP Singing Contest Grand Finals & Dance Contests Finals'' (2009) *''Anak TV Awards 2013'' (January 19, 2014) *''Ang Laban ni Ninoy at Cory'' (August 24, 2013) *''Anja Aguilar: The Concert'' (March 31, 2013) *''Aliwan Fiesta'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Ang Laban Ni Ninoy'' (August 21, 2005) *''Ang Paglilitis: Katarungan para sa Bayan'' (January-May 2012) *''Asia’s New Tiger: Panibagong Sigla at Kumpiyansa sa Pilipinas'' (October 12, 2014) *''A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan'' (June 12, 2012-present) *''A Time to Build'' (December 1, 2002) *''Balay Tirahan Kanlungan'' (September 2011, February 10, 2013) *''Barack Obama History'' (April 27, 2014) *''Bayanihan para sa Hagdang Palayan'' (October 2013) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (2000, 2011-present) *''Chinese New Year Countdown Special Live at the Quirino Grandstand'' (2013-present) *''Christmas and New Year TV Mass'' (2010-present) *''Christmas Mass with Pope John Paul II'' (December 2003) *''Conclave of Pope Benedict XVI: Live at the Vatican'' (April 2005) *''DAR (Department Of Agrarian Reform)'' (June 10, 17, 24 and July 1, 2002) *''DBP Indipendence Day'' (June 14, 2002 and June 12, 2004) *''Disney on Ice'' (December 31, 2003-January 1, 2004) *''DOH 116th Anniversary'' (June 23, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''EDSA: The World Remember'' (February 22, 2015) *''EDSA 28: Ang Rebolusyon sa Pilipino'' (February 23, 2014) *''EDSA 28: Kapit-Bisig Tungo sa Pagbangon'' (February 25, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''EDSA 29: Ituloy ang Pagbabago'' (February 25, 2015) (with PTV and RPN) *''El Shaddai Anniversary Special'' (1993-1998, 2001-present) *''Empress Golden Screen Awards'' (2005) *''Eraserheads Returns: Live in Manila'' (November 9, 2014) *''French President François Hollande on State Visit'' (February 26-27, 2015) (with PTV and RPN) *''Gawad CCP Para Sa Telebisyon'' (1988–1992) *''Glenda Watch'' (July 16, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''Global Millennium Day Broadcasts'' (December 31, 1999-January 1, 2000) *''Imelda Papin: A Special Engagement'' (2010) *''John Ford Coley Live in Manila'' (October 12, 2014) *''Kalayaan 2014 Special Coverage Live @ Naga City: Pagsunod sa Yapak ng mga Dakilang Pilipino tungo sa Malawakang at Permanenteng Pagbabago'' (June 12, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''Kapinoy Simbang Gabi'' (December 2013-ongoing) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (1986–1989, 2001 and 2009, 2010-present) *''Kultura ng Kahandaan: A PCOO Documentary'' (June 29, 2014) *''Liza: A Rising Superstar'' (March 30, 2014) *''Mandela: "Messenger Of People"'' (April 26, 2014) *''Michelle Obama: The First Lady in Style'' (April 26-27, 2014) *''Mr. and Ms. Hannah's Beach Resort Eco-Tourism Ambassadors Pageant'' (2012) *''National Greening Program'' (May 4, 2015) (with PTV and RPN) *''Ninoy at Cory: The Legacy Comes of Age'' (August 25, 2013) *''Ninoy at Cory: Ang Pangulo kay PNoy'' (August 24, 2014) *''One For The Heart: IBC 13 Pusong Pinoy Relaunch Special Live at the PICC'' (1988) *''Pacquiao vs. Mosley 24/7 Primer Sports Documentary Special'' (2011) *''Pagsisiyasat: PDAF Scamdalo'' (2013) (with PTV and RPN) *''Pasikatan Sa Trese Grand Finals'' (1991–1993) *''Philippine Independence Anniversary Coverage'' (1975-present) (with PTV and RPN) *''Philippine Military Academy Graduating Exercises'' (March, yearly) (with PTV and RPN) *''Philippine Military Academy Graduating Exercises'' (March 16, 2014) *''Philippine National Police Academy Graduating Exercises'' (March 31, 2014) *''Pilipinas at Indonesia'' (November 23, 2014) *''Pilipinas Natin TeleRadyo Forum'' (2011-present) (with PTV and RPN) *''PMPC Star Awards for Television'' (1989–1999 and 2005, 2010-present) *''PMPC Star Awards for Movies'' (1984–1999, 2010-present) *''Pope Francis sa Pilipinas'' (January 15-19, 2015) (together with PTV, RPN and DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) *''Rebyu 2000'' (December 2000) *''Regal at 15'' (August 19, 1988) *''Rizal Day Celebration Coverage'' (1975-present) (with PTV and RPN) *''Senate Hearing on the DAP'' (July 24, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''Signing of the Comprehensive Agreement of the BANGSAMORO'' (March 27, 2014) *''State of the Nation Address'' (1987-present) (with PTV and RPN) *''Sulong APEC 2004'' (November 2004) *''The Challenge of EDSA'' *''Star For A Night Grand Finals'' (2003) *''The 17th Nanning International Folk Song Arts Festival Gala'' (September 27, 2015) *''The Last Journey of Ninoy'' (2013) *''Tulong ng Bayan: Yolanda Watch'' (November 7-19, 2013) (with PTV and RPN) *''US Pres. Barack Obama's State Visit to the Philippines'' (April 28-29, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''UST Christmas Gala Concert'' (2009) *''UST Christmas Gala 2013'' (December 24, 2013) *''World Economic Forum on East Asia Manila Live Coverage'' (May 21-23, 2014) (with PTV and PTV and RPN) *''World Youth Day 2013 Manila'' (July 23-28, 2013) *''Yolanda: Ang Pagbangon: RTVM Documentary'' (December 31, 2013) *''Yolanda, Walang Iwanan!'' (November 8, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) Christmas specials *''IBC Christmas Special'' (2005) *''Pasko sa Broadcast City'' (December 22, 2009) *''Christmas with the Stars: An IBC Christmas Special'' (Decembver 23, 2012) *''Pasko sa Broadcast City: Ang Araw ng Pasko'' (December 15, 2013) *''Pamaskong Kapinoy: The IBC Christmas Special'' (December 22, 2013) Yearend specials *''Trese sa Trese: The IBC News and Public Affairs Year-End Special'' (December 21, 2003-January 1, 2004; December 30, 2012) *''Dos Mil Trese: IBC News and Current Affairs Year End Report'' (December 29, 2013) *''Kapinoy 2014: An IBC News and Current Affairs Year-End Report'' (December 28, 2014) *''Dos Mil Kinse: The IBC News Year-End Report'' (December 27, 2015) *''Kapinoy 2016: The IBC News and Current Affairs New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2015-January 1, 2016) New Year specials *''New 2011 Year: The IBC New Year Countdown Special'' (December 31, 2010-January 1, 2011) *''Bangon Taon 2012: The IBC New Year Countdown Special'' (December 31, 2011-January 1, 2012) *''Countdown to 2013: The Kapinoy New Year Countdown Nationwide Special Coverage'' (December 31, 2012-January 1, 2013) *''Kapinoy 2014: An IBC New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2013-January 1, 2014) *''Kapinoy 2015: The IBC New Year Countdown Special'' (December 31, 2014-January 1, 2015) Anniversary/produced specials *''Balik Tanaw sa Komedya ng Trese'' (March 2, 2013) *''Hey it's Fans Day!: IBC 54 Anniversary Special'' (April 6, 2014) *''Homecoming sa 13'' (2000-2013) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Isang Pasasalamat'' (2002) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC's Birthday Party Event'' (October 24, 2011) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Broadcast City Rising Ceremony'' (January 8, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC 52nd Anniversary Special'' (March 4, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The Reunion of IBC Stars'' (March 25, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Kapinoy Pasasalamat Concert'' (January 5, 2013) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC Story'' (March 28-30, 2013) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Ang Kapinoy na Bituin'' (March 28-30, 2013) **''Homecoming Kapinoy: The IBC-13 53rd Anniversary Special'' (June 30, 2013) **''Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13: An IBC 54th Anniversary Party'' (March 1, 2014) **''Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13: Feel-Good Fans Day Caravan'' (April 4-6, 2014) **''Homecoming Kapinoy: 13 @ 54'' (July 13, 2014) Holy Week specials *''Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik: Special Marathon'' (April 2 and 4, 2015) *''APO Tanghali Na! Holy Week Drama Special'' (2014–present) *''Buhay-Pari'' (April 21 and 22, 2011) *''Celebration Of The Lord's Supper'' (2011–present) *''El Shaddai Holy Week Special'' (1997-ongoing) *''Janella: A Teen Princess: Lenten Special'' (April 2-4, 2015) *''Meeting w/ Saint Josemaria Escriva'' (March 28-30, 2013) *''Music and the Spoken Word Easter Specials'' (April 20, 2014) *''Pahayag ng Tagumpay: Good Friday Reflections Special by Moringa Lifeoil'' (April 18, 2014) *''PY Holy Week Special'' (1994–1997) *''Santo Pedro Calungsod'' (March 28 and 29, 2013) *''Seven Last Words TV Special'' (produced by Make Mine Creative Productions, Good Friday 2011-ongoing) *''Shalom Lenten 3-Day Lenten Retreat Special @ Araneta'' (1995–present) *''St. Josemaria is Like a Father Finding God In Everyday Work'' (Holy Week 2013-2014) *''Voltron Man: Lenten Special'' (April 2 and 3, 2015)